Conventionally, an air-conditioning apparatus, for example, is known as one kind of refrigeration apparatus that is provided with a refrigerant circuit. An outdoor unit of the air-conditioning apparatus is equipped with a compressor, a heat exchanger, a fan, an electrical component module, and the like. The electrical component module is provided with a printed circuit board for performing operational control of the refrigerant circuit. The printed circuit board is provided with a plurality of electronic components and a printed wiring board on which these electronic components are mounted. The electronic components in the printed circuit board include power devices which are likely to generate heat, such as an inverter for compressor control, an inverter for fan control, or the like.
Patent Literature 1 proposes a refrigeration apparatus provided with a refrigerant jacket for cooling a power device such as that described above. With this refrigeration apparatus, it is possible to cool the power device by a refrigerant flowing in a refrigerant circuit.
The refrigerant jacket is made from a metal material, such as aluminum, for example, in order to obtain good thermal conductivity, and an insulation sheet is provided between the refrigerant jacket and the power device (see FIG. 6 of Patent Literature 1). By providing an insulation sheet of this kind, it is possible to secure insulating properties between the lead sections of the power device and the refrigerant jacket, but the cost is increased due to the cost of the insulating sheet, and furthermore, a step for interposing the insulating sheet between the lead sections and the refrigerant jacket becomes necessary.